country_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Greece
Greece is one of the main characters of Country Friends and its movie. Appearance Greece appears to be a human Greek person, who has blue hair. She has blue gloves on her hands, with the liquid inside. She also has what it looks like a panel on her chest. Her mouth has extensions, which make it look like a gasmask, and she has green eyes with no pupils, which dissapear whenever she closes them. Her boots have two toes. In her helmet and gloves, it appears to have some sort of gas, considered by most to be a “nebula“. When idle, Greece continues to move her arms up and down. Occasionally she jumps in slow motion, as she is in low gravity, is buoyed up or is very light for her volume like a balloon. Personality The little-understood Greece is one of the few countries born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Greece works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Greece will confess her favourite music genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Song Greece sings very similar lyrics to Nebulob on Ethereal Island because she shares her personality with the bio of the Nebulob monster. Flag meaning Let’s start with her flag. White reflects the purity of the Greek independence struggle, blue represents the sea and sky, the 9 stripes represent the 9 syllables in the cry “Freedom of Death”, uttered during the Greek war of independence and the cross in the canton represents Greek religious faith. Memes and vines appearances # Meow (meme with Greece and Nebulob). # Greece and her 7 other members name their team “Death PACT”. # Epic rap battles of Countries “Greece vs Singapore”. # Sweden x Greece lean on meme. # Try not to laugh with Death PACT. Favourite series * Horrible Histories. * Danganronpa anime series. * The Idolmaster Animation series which includes The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls Animation series as well. * High School fleet. Nicknames * Click on CING KAI NK. A nickname, that appears to be named by Flashy and after she calls her that nickname, she laughs similarly to Strymes in Every Monster Google Translated. * She refers herself as “agent Greece” in many episodes. Favourite jingles in History of Japan/History of The Entire World, I guess # Greeks. # Holy Shiiiit. # Hell yeah, now we’ve got business! Voices # English: Leah Ostery. # Japanese: Haruka Kudō. # Greek: Despina Vandi. # Russian: Serafima Birman. Abilities Transformation To transform, Greece inserts her Jewel Machine making the Transformer announce the name of the Machine, turns the grip to the right so that the Jewel Machine is underneath, then pulls the trigger on the Jewel Machine to transform. Attacks # Greek Spiral. # Spice Paradise. Trivia * She shares her voice as Star from Objects Brawlout, Lauren from Super Mario and Unicorn from Animal Mechanicals. Category:Females Category:Europe Category:Members of Death PACT Category:Blue White Countries Category:Death PACT members Category:Death PACT